


Sheltered Places

by lloydsglasses



Series: all ur favs are ace [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Drabble, M/M, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydsglasses/pseuds/lloydsglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intimacy, Thorin has come to learn, can take many different forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheltered Places

Lithe fingers brush gently through Thorin’s hair. His head is pillowed comfortably upon Bilbo’s chest, the calming sound of his heart beating steadily against Thorin’s ear. He closes his eyes and tries to match his own breathing to the slow rise and fall beneath his cheek. Behind him, Thorin can hear the soft rustling of Dwalin slipping on his clothes. He feels sated and sleepy in the way that follows good sex; curling up with Bilbo in the afterglow only reinforces that peaceful satisfaction.

Bilbo has never known the urge. It’s rare amongst dwarves, to desire romance but not sex, though not so rare that Thorin was blindsided when Bilbo told him. Oh the opposite is common enough – and even if it weren’t, he’s known Dwalin his entire life – along with total disinterest in either, but Thorin had always assumed that his partner, were he ever to find them, would be like him in their desire to share this most intimate of experiences.

It had saddened him a little at first, that he would never get to see Bilbo trembling and incoherent from pleasure, but he moved past it quickly. Intimacy, he has come to learn, can take many different forms; he thinks now that there is nothing quite so lovely as the sensation of nimble fingers running lightly over his beard, or the feel of his own naked body pressed snugly against Bilbo’s, as it is now.

All the same, he’s still not entirely sure what his partner gets out of these evenings, if he derives no sexual thrill from watching Thorin being fucked. But Bilbo seems to enjoy them, seems to enjoy stroking his hands along Thorin’s sides as Dwalin pounds into him. He lets Thorin whine and gasp into his neck, occasionally using his thumbs to tip Thorin’s chin upwards so they can kiss around his moans. And Thorin adores that, loves the contrast of being covered in soft kisses and treated with care while his best friend takes him roughly on all fours. No, Thorin isn’t sure why Bilbo enjoys it, but it is still undeniably intimate; that Bilbo does not experience sexual pleasure does not make it any less so.

It hadn’t occurred to him, at the start of their relationship, that Bilbo would be willing to participate in something like this, let alone be the one to instigate it. But if there’s one thing that can be said of Bilbo it’s that he defies expectations. Thorin had been speechless at first, as is so often the case around his hobbit, when Bilbo had suggested they involve Dwalin. Now he just feels absurdly lucky, that Bilbo wants these moments too, even if he doesn’t _want_ them.

He can hear the two of them speaking quietly to one another over his head, but he pays little heed to it, focused as he is on the steady rhythm of Bilbo’s heart. He falls asleep like that, lulled gently into it by the soft beat against his ear and the soothing sensation of hands in his hair. And when he wakes it will be to the same peaceful quiet, to the knowledge that he is content and comfortable and above all loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote sex (kind of?) which is not something I ever really expected to happen, but I had an exam about sex and sexuality during the Victorian period earlier so I guess I'll blame that.


End file.
